The Suffering Of Death
by JustMeWritingStuff
Summary: "I suffered. I suffered under the pressure. The pressure that I was the one. I was the one that could save her. Save her when she falls. But I couldn't. There was nothing what I could have done or said that would have saved her. Nobody saw that she already hit the ground. Help was too late." Oliva's gram dies and her life is going down. Now everything depends on Wen.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia**

Well, life isn't always what you expect. And in my case that's good. I'm the lead singer of a famous band - called Lemonade Mouth - and I have the best friends in the world which also are my band mates. It couldn't be better. Only if my dad would be released from prison. But that's not going to happen in the next five years.

In my life, there is still a bad part. And I know it is going to happen someday. I just hope it is not in the next months or weeks. Gram gets old, I know. But I don't know what I would do if she wouldn't be there anymore. She's getting weaker everyday. I hate seeing her like this and I hate that I can not help her the whole day long. Unfortunately, I can't stay away from school, I have to go there too and Gram wouldn't allow me to stay home. She doesn't want me to see how bad it actually is about her.

Every night I cry myself to sleep and hope that she will still be there tomorrow with a fake smile on her face. She tries to tell me that everything is going to be fine and that it will be better in no time. But faith is fading more and more.

The doorbell rings and I shout "I'll get it." through the house. Although I know that gram isn't doing well today and she can't get up. That's why she's still lying in her bed upstairs. "Hey, Olivia." I'm greeted by Sydney and Wen. Sydney takes care of my gram when I have to go to school what I think is very nice of her. I know that she has a job but she said that she will go to work when I come home from school. "How is she?" Sydney asked. "She's still upstairs. She can't get up." I said softly and looked to the stairs. I sighed as Sydney spoke. "Well, you two better start walking. Otherwise you will be late for school." She gave me a small smile and walked upstairs as I turned to Wen. "Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. He held out his hand for me that I took gladly. Even though we are kind of a couple, we are taking it all very slow. Maybe not a really good timing for a relationship and he understands.

Our walk to school was silent for a few minutes. Not an awkward silence at all. It was a peaceful silence that both of us enjoyed. "How did you sleep?" He asked gently. He knows that I don't sleep much lately. I told him. But I didn't tell him that I cry. I don't want him to know so he doesn't worry too much. "Good." I lied what he noticed. "Don't lie to me." I sighed as we almost were at school. I was relieved because Stella saved me from answering. She ran up to us and hugged us tight. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Stella shouted smiling. "What?" Wen and I asked at the same time. "We are going to perform at the summer festival!" "Oh my god! That's awesome!" I shouted too and hugged her, so did Wen. "What's going on?" Mo asked as she and Charlie made her way over to us. "We are going to perform at the summer festival!" Stella shouted again and Mo and Charlie flipped out just like we did. "That's great. When is the festival?" Charlie asked. "Middle of next month. So that means that we need new songs. Maybe about five or seven songs so that we have a selection." She said while she looked directly at Wen and me, the songwriters of Lemonade Mouth. "Stella, that is not enough time." Stella sighed. "You are two geniuses in writing songs. You can do it easily. I know you two. But remember they have to fit to summer and party." With that she left and went into school. All of us groaned but followed her. "Should we start working after school?" Wen asked me while we walked into school hand in hand. "Can you come over a bit later? I have to take care of gram." He stopped and stood in front of me. "I can help you." Wen offered and smiled widely. "You don't have to. Just come later." I gave him a weak smile and walked over to my locker which was next to Wen's. He leaned against his locker and looked at me while I took out the books for my next lessons. "Are you sure you don't need help?" "Yes. I'm totally sure. I have to go to class. See you at lunch break." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. Then I turned around and walked off.

Sitting in class I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was trying to teach us. I was thinking about everything. I know it sounds unfair to actually think about the time when gram is gone. But I have to. I have to plan things. I mean things like: What will happen to the house? Where will I stay? How will I live my life without her? She is the only one left of my family. My dad is an exception. He is in prison. He can't help me either. So what will I do? All these questions running through my head are giving me a headache. I would rather go home and look after gram than to be here in school any longer. Probably, I will have to ditch school if it is getting worse for gram. Although she doesn't want it I can't leave her. I don't want to come home someday and see that she is gone. I want to support her. I want to be there for her. Just like she was for me after my mom was gone and dad was in jail. She's my gram... I love her.

The school bell rang after long lessons which seemed be have no end. But finally lunch break was there. I could tell by the growling of my stomach that I was starving. That happened a lot lately because in the morning I don't have time to eat and I don't feel like I want to. As I sat down next to Wen at our table in the cafeteria the others were already sitting. Charlie and Stella were joking about Mr. Brenigan and Mo was talking to Scott. Every one of them knew about gram and my situation at home. But gladly, they didn't mention it in school or when we hung out. There was one time when they started to ask questions.

_We were sitting in Wen's backyard and drinking Lemonade. What else would we drink? It was quiet for a long time and everyone had a thoughtful but depressive look at the same time on their faces. I was leaning against Wen as I noticed the tense atmosphere. It scary me a bit since it was a wonderful day and we normally are the happy ones. _

_Suddenly Stella asked what seemed to be everyone's question. "How is your gram?" _

_I shrugged. "She had better days." _

"_Are you alright?" Charlie asked carefully. _

"_I guess." _

_He wasn't satisfied with my answer so he asked again."You guess?" _

_I shrugged again. "What else should I be?" _

_They were taking this very serious and nobody seemed to be pleased with my answer even Wen sat up straight and looked at me._

"_I don't know how you should feel. But we really want to know how you really feel. We care about you and all of us are worried." Mo said softly and I sighed deeply._

"_I'm afraid." I admitted but it sounded only like a whisper. _

_The others all looked down with sad faces._

_I had the feeling that I needed to tell them more. I wanted to tell them more. I wanted to just tell somebody how I felt. "I'm afraid of loneliness. She is the last family member around that I know. My dad is in prison and I don't know any other family member. I can not imagine a life without her. She became my best friend over the years. Before all of you guys came into my life, she was the only friend I had even though she was my gram." I felt warm tears on my cheeks as I began to cry softly._

"_Why don't you know any other family members?" Stella asked curious after it was quiet for a minute._

"_After my mom died my maternal relatives have turned away from us. And my dad is the only son my grandma has. I know that she has another daughter – my aunt – but I can't remember her. She left my gram when she married some rich man and we haven't heard of her since then. I've never met her." _

_It felt good to speak about all this. As if a weight has fallen from my shoulders. _

"_You know that we will always be here for you. No matter what happens you always have our back." Mo said and everybody agreed nodding._

_Tears were streaming down my face and Wen was holding me in his arms. He was rubbing my back delicately._

"_Thank you. I appreciate this friendship. You guys are everything I have." I meant it like I said it. What would I be without them? No need to guess. I would be alone._

Back to lunch break. Everyone seemed to be focused on their conversations so I turned to only one left, Wen. "I want to invite you." Wen said out of nowhere. "We haven't done something together lately. I think the last time we did something was a month ago or something." I sighed. "As much as I want to... I can't." I gave him an apologetic look but he wasn't satisfied. "Is it about your gram? I can convince Sydney to look after her. She will be fine." Wen continued to talk nonsense. "Wen." I tried to make him stop but I failed the first time. "Wen. Shut up!" I almost shouted. He was quiet like everybody else at our table and a few other kids in the cafeteria. Yes, I was angry at him. How could he talk like that? "This is my gram we are talking about and not some dog that you can push away." I looked at him angrily as I stood up and stormed out. I hid in the janitor chamber – the one that I got detention in – and slid down the nearest wall. Who does he think he is? Just because he has got no problems. Ok. Maybe I overreact. But I have the right to be furious right now, haven't I? Ugh. This is all so exhausting. I can't take it anymore. I need to get home. I need to look after gram. She needs me.

I decided to go home. Although it meant that I had to ditch school. I had never ever in my entire life ditched school. That was the first time. But I had to. For gram. I can't concentrate on other stuff right now. I can't concentrate on class or on writing new songs for the festival. I can't stand my friends right now either. They want to support me, I know. But they can't. I was running home since I walked to school today with Wen. Luckily, it wasn't far away. It seemed as if nobody had noticed me leaving.

As I arrived and I opened the front door I was crying. Sydney had heard the door and walked up to me. She was shocked to see me but she took me in her arms. "What happened? Why aren't you in school?" I was sobbing as I tried to answer. "I couldn't take it." Sydney rubbed my back but didn't understand what I was trying to say to her. "Shall we go in the living room? Your gram is sleeping so we have time to talk."

I told her about my fight with Wen and that I ran away. I also told her about my fears and that I want to be with gram. I told her about memories of my mother and the days after her death. I told her about my dad and my whole life. It was good to talk about everything. I felt better after all and I smiled because of all the memories, the good and the bad ones. "Thank you, Sydney, for listening." I said but suddenly we heard a loud noise from above. Like something hit the ground. My first thought was gram so I stood up and ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wen**

"Wen? Can you come to the hospital?" I could tell in her voice that she had been crying. I never heard her that desperate and shocked. I don't know what happened but I'm worried. Extremely worried. "Are you alright? Liv, why are you in the hospital?" She hesitated but it sounded more like she held back sobs. "Gram fell. She was unconscious. Wen, can you please come?" She was crying again and it broke my heart. We had a fight about this only this morning and it seemed as if I was wrong. She was right. Her gram needs her and she needs her gram. I felt guilt rise up in me. Her words had kept in my head the whole time. _She is not some dog that you can push away... _Was I really that harsh? But right now our fight didn't matter. She needed me and I had to be there for her. "I'm on my way."

_Earlier that day..._

_After Olivia had stormed out of the cafeteria I had searched for her everywhere. But she was gone, nowhere to found. Maybe right now she didn't want to be found. I sighed as I heard the bell for the next lesson and went to class. I kept thinking about her during the lesson and the teacher eventually noticed. That's why he asked me something about the theme he talked about. I couldn't answer him because I didn't know the answer. Teachers can be so mean. They make this on purpose. I know that for sure._

"_Has anyone of you seen Olivia?" I asked the group after school had ended. "Everybody shook their heads. "We've got the last lesson together but she wasn't there." Mo said. "Do you think she is still mad at you?" Charlie asked me. "I hope not but I think so. I guess she has to be at home. See you tomorrow, guys. Bye." I said as I left to group to walk home. When I walked past her house I stopped. Maybe I should check if she is alright. After I rang the doorbell for the fifteenth time I decided to go home. It was weird that nobody was home and I had a bad feeling but what could I do? I shrugged the bad thoughts off and went home. _

I was driving full speed to the hospital. I didn't care about the speed cameras. Right now I only cared about Olivia. Luckily, the hospital wasn't far away and I arrived twenty minutes later. As I walked in I was lost. Oh no. Olivia hadn't told me were they were and this hospital wasn't very small. They could be anywhere. I decided to ask at the reception. "Do you know where I can find a Misses White? She was taken to the hospital today." The older woman with the short dark hair looked through her files. "Are you family?" Damn. Forgot about that. But I can't lie. I'm a bad liar. "No. But my mum is with her and her daughter is my girlfriend. She called me just now and I came as fast as I could." I gave her a small smile and she sighed. "Alright. She is on the second floor. You will find your friend in the waiting room." I thanked her and ran up the stairs. My breathing had become heavier as I reached the waiting room. I must have been really loud running in because all eyes were on me. Good for me that there were only Sydney and Olivia in the waiting room. Olivia stood up and ran into my arms crying. I hugged her tight as she hid her face in my chest. "It will be fine." I tried to calm her and laid my head on hers. One of my hand was rubbing her back smoothly and the other stroke her hair gently while I kept saying that everything is going to be fine.

"I'm glad you came." Olivia mumbled into my chest as she stopped crying. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked a bit confused and looked down at her. She lifted her head up and I could see her bloodshot and puffy eyes. She must have been crying the whole time. "I thought you were mad at me." My eyes met hers with a still confused look. "I thought you were mad at me." She said stressing the 'me'. "Why should I be mad at you? You had every right to be mad at me. I was a completely idiot. I'm sorry." I squeezed her in my arms again. Sydney cleared her throat which made us jump. We totally forgot about her. "Sorry." Both of us whistled softly. "No need to apologize. I just wanted to remind you, Olivia, that the doctor should come by now." Olivia nodded and with the back of her hand she wiped her tears away. Just in time the doctor walked in. "Are you family members of Misses White?" He asked. "I am but they -" "...are going to the cafeteria. We will be back in five." Sydney interrupted her and led me out of the waiting room.

"Do you think she's doing well alone?" I asked Sydney as we reached the cafeteria which was on the first floor. Sydney sighed sadly. "I hope so but we are going to see when we go back. So do you want to drink anything since we're at the cafeteria?" She asked and changed the theme. "No. You?" Sydney shook her head. "No. I don't want either." She sat down on a chair at a table and gestured to the seat across from her. "She ditched school today." Sydney started talking as I sat. "Yeah. I know it was my fault and I'm really sorry." "Wen. She told me why she ditched school and it wasn't because of you. Well, you maybe were the spark that made the fire in her flare up. But she just couldn't take it anymore. Everything is wrecking on her nerves right now and she needs you." I felt guilty. Why haven't I done something? I already noticed that she was down but I never did something. I laid my head in my hands and rested my elbows on the table in front of me. After a while I looked at Sydney. "What can I do?" I asked really not knowing what do to. It was all new to me. Not just the situation right now. Before Olivia, I never had a girlfriend. I was too shy and some kids were making fun of me because of my hair. Children can be so mean. "I don't know. I never was in such a situation but Wen... I know you will do the right thing somehow. Maybe you can start by talking. I talked with her for almost over an hour and in the end she was smiling about old memories. And sometimes you don't have to talk. Then, you have to listen. Just listen."

I hesitated first but then thanked her. "For what?" She asked puzzled. I shrugged smiling weakly. "For being there when someone needs you the most?" I said more like a question. Sydney chuckled and looked at her watch. "I think we can go back." With that both of us stood up and walked up the stairs back to the waiting room. I was prepared for the worst. But I couldn't think of the worst. As we walked into the waiting room it was empty. Nobody was there. I looked around but couldn't find her. "Your friend is in room 3.3.2 that's where her grandma is." A voice suddenly said behind us. I turned around quickly. It was the doctor. "How is her gram?" Sydney asked. "I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you." He left and we made our way over to room 3.3.2. It had a big window in its wall, seemed to be watch the patients. That isn't a good sign, is it? Olivia's gram was lying in the hospital bed and she had lots of monitors connected to her body. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. I then looked over to Olivia who was sitting on a chair next to her gram and held her hand. She had been crying and there were still a few tears that rested on her cheeks. I was afraid to go inside but I had to. For Olivia, I thought. So I pushed the door slowly open and walked in. Sydney followed. "Hey." I only said softly. She looked up to me with a sad expression on her face and tears were forming in her eyes again. "Don't cry." I said as I had knelt down in front of her. With my thumb I wiped her tears away while she kept looking at me. "What did he say?" I asked whispering but Olivia just swung her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I stood up with her in my arms and hugged her very tight as she cried. But she calmed herself quickly and let go off me. "They give her two weeks. Maybe a month when it will go better." She stumbled over the last words and began to tear up again. I was shocked but my arms found their way back around her. Sydney looked pretty shocked too but she took care of Olivia's gram so she knew how bad it actually was. I felt so sorry for Olivia and I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed her back and let her cry into my chest.

Her sobs were becoming less as Sydney offered her to sleep at ours since she would be alone at home. Olivia said that she wouldn't want to be a problem and it was already so late. "You would never be a problem." I stressed the 'never' and laid an arm around her waist as we walked out of the hospital. She was still unsure of what to do but Sydney wasn't going to let her sleep in this big house all by herself. And, well, let's just say that Sydney normally gets what she wants when she really wants it.

"Here so you don't have to sleep in your clothes." I said as I gave her one of my shirts and a boxer short. Sydney had offered her the guestroom which she gladly took. I really wanted her to sleep with me in my room so I could hold her and watch her sleeping. She had never slept at my place before. Just as we did sleepovers with the whole band in the living room but not the both of us alone. We were keeping things slow and with no pressure. "The bathroom is the second room on the left and I'll be next door." I gestured to the wall where my room was behind. "Good night and sleep well." "Thanks, you too." She said and I left the room.

"I quickly made a few pancakes. They are in the kitchen if you are hungry. Good night Wen." Sydney walked past me. "Thank you, Sydney." Of course I was hungry. I'm like always hungry. I knocked on the door of the guest room but didn't wait for an answer and walked in. Olivia turned around quickly. "Wen. You scared me." She had already changed into my clothes which I think fit her. She still looks beautiful. "Sorry. I just came to say that Sydney made pancakes for us." I smiled as she nodded and together we walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Mhm... This smells good." Olivia said as we entered the kitchen. We sat down across from each other and ate our pancakes while we drank the lemonade that Sydney had placed on the table for us. When both of us had finished eating and we had cleaned everything up, we walked upstairs again and stopped in front of the guest room's door. We shared our 'good nights' and went to bed.

It was two in the morning when my door opened and someone stepped inside. "Who is there?" I asked sleepy since I already had been asleep. "It's Olivia." She whispered and I sat up straight. "Is everything alright?" I asked and turned the light on top of my dresser on. "I can't sleep. Nightmares." I patted on the free spot next to me on my bed and she looked unsure but still laid next to me, shaking. "Are you cold?" I asked and she nodded. I opened my arms; Olivia got closer and laid her head on my upper arm. My hand rested on her stomach as her hand found its way in mine. "Better?" I asked smiling and she nodded slightly. I turned the light off and gently kissed the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia**

The night in Wen's arms was probably the best night so far. No crying and no nightmares. Ok. I will be honest. I had one. But it wasn't such a bad nightmare than I had in other nights at home. It was the usual: Me being alone and lost in a big world. But as I woke up with sweaty hands and a heavy breathing and I felt his arms I sighed in relief. I felt safe again.

I opened my eyes slowly but closed them immediately due to the brightness of the sun which was shining through the blinds exactly on the bed. I let out a groan and rubbed my eyes. Wen who had his arms around me moved as my hand slipped out of his. He didn't wake up. When he sleeps you could park a fire truck next to his bed and he wouldn't wake up. Even though if the horn would be on, he still would be sleeping. I closed my eyes again and sighed while I allowed myself to fall asleep again.

**Wen**

The sun shined through my windows directly on my bed. Ugh. Who had opened my curtains? I looked at my clock on my nightstand. 8.57 a.m. Oh no. We've got school and we're already late. I turned around to see Olivia still sleeping on my arm. Her hand was still in mine but she was laying closer than last night. I'm not complaining. It was nice though. I paused for a while and just watched her. A smile grew on my face and I pushed a strand of hair out of her beautiful face. It made her wake up. "Sorry for waking you up." I whispered as she opened her eyes. "It's ok. What time is it?" She asked while she rubbed her eyes. I turned around to look at my clock. "It's nine." She yawned again and then looked up to me. "How did you sleep?" I asked. "Good, actually. Can we visit gram?" "Sure. I'll go and ask Sydney if she drives us."

Seeing her smiling as she saw her gram gave me hope. I was standing in the hospital hallway and leaned against the wall across the room where Olivia's gram was. I watched as Olivia went in after I had said that it would be better if she would go alone. Olivia's gram seemed weak but happy. They were talking but I couldn't make out the words. Suddenly a nurse walked up to me. "Sir, you can't wait here. Please wait in the waiting room." She didn't let me say anything and kept going. I sighed and looked once more into the room before I slowly walked to the waiting room with my hands in my pocket.

I waited for a long time - probably for one or two hours – thinking about everything that I could imagine. To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. Right now she was the most important person in the world to me. She is going through this most of the time alone and we have to change that but I guess it isn't easy.

"She wants to go home on her own risk." I looked up but only to find an almost crying Olivia standing in the door. Her hand was over her mouth as she held back sobs. She was avoiding my gaze and stared at the wall next to her while I had already made my way over to her and laid my arms around her, she let it all out. All the emotions she had held back in front of anyone until now. She buried her head in my chest and cried as I rubbed her back gently. How I would love to tell her that everything was going to be fine. But I couldn't. We all knew – I knew, Sydney knew, her gram new, the band probably knew too and Olivia knew – it was the end of a life.

I allowed tears to roll down my cheek as well and kissed the top of her head. I held her tight until I couldn't hear anymore sobs. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say and still didn't seem to be the right words.

**3****rd**** person - **_One week later_

Olivia's gram was at home now for a week and Sydney tried to be there the whole day long. Sometimes she would even sleep in the guest room. Olivia wasn't in school since her gram came home. Sydney didn't agree first but soon realized how much she needed to be there next to her gram. All of her friends missed her. Especially during breaks in school. There was always this empty seat that reminded them of her and then they also felt bad. Laughters were becoming less, almost totally gone. And when they spoke they spoke about the festival which was annoying Mo.

"We need a good song. How are we going to get a good song?" Stella asked.

"Can you please forget about the festival for a second? Do you remember that we are a family? And one of us is having a hard time right now. We have to be there for her." It just slipped out of Mo's mouth. She normally wasn't harsh but she was worried to death.

"Right. I know. Sorry. I just never was in such a situation. Oh god. I'm a bad person."

"It's alright. We all can't imagine what she has gone through before Lemonade Mouth."

"So what are we going to do?" Charlie asked.

"How about we visit her?" Scott suggested.

"Do you think she has time? I mean she probably has to be there for her gram and maybe she wouldn't want us there." Stella said.

"Wen, what do you think? You know her the best from all of us." Mo asked Wen.

"Sorry. What?" Wen zoomed out of his thoughts and came back to reality.

"What do you think we should do about Olivia?" Mo repeated.

"I don't know. But I don't think it's good for her to be in that house the whole time. She isn't doing well of that I'm sure. Sydney said that maybe talking or just listening would be a beginning."

"I don't think she is leaving her gram on her own. Only if we kidnap her." Charlie said. Stella was about to say something as Mo cut her off.

"No, Stella! We don't do that."

"Come on. Why not?"

"She would hate us."

"Why don't we just go over?" Scott suggested.

"Sydney is there right now. So maybe we could all sit down together." Wen said.

_At Olivia's..._

They all walked to her house. Unsure of what would happen. At the door Charlie rang the door bell.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked surprised as she opened the door.

"We came to visit you." Charlie said.

"It's not a good timing right now."

Suddenly her grandma shouted something from the living room.

"Olivia, dear. Who is at the door?"

"Oh, it's just..." Olivia didn't finish her sentence as her gram spoke again.

"Why don't you let them in?"

Olivia opened the door widely so all of them could get inside. They walked into the living room where Olivia's gram sat.

"It's so nice to see all of you again. Why don't you grab yourself some lemonade from the kitchen and go outside. The weather is lovely and I know how much you all love lemonade." The others made their way into the kitchen and from there to the backyard.

"You sure..." Olivia started to speak.

"I'll be fine."

"Just call if you need anything."

"Ok. Now go. Your friends are waiting."

They all sat down on the patio. It was silent. Olivia had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them while she tried to avoid all the gazes and the attention she got. Somehow she regretted that she hadn't sat down next to Wen who sat across from her. She could have needed him but she knew he would think she is too weak for him. Ugh. She knew he wouldn't think like that. Never. But she kept telling herself so maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when the day has come and he would leave her. She didn't deserve him. That's what she thought. But somewhere deep inside of her she knew the truth. She knew she is just making excuses. She isn't afraid of him leaving her. (Although there is a voice inside of her saying he won't leave you.) She is afraid of her leaving him, pushing him away. Maybe he won't come back to her. The fear of not feeling his presence around; his strong arms that protected her from everything bad, all the bad thoughts when she felt his arms and calmed. All the times when she laid in her bed crying herself to sleep, she wished she could open up to him and could have told him. Then maybe she weren't alone while her sobs filled her room at night. She often imagined how he would lay there with her, telling her everything is going to be fine even though both of them know it won't. The imagination sometimes calmed her but sometimes made it even worse.

The thinking let a tear fall down her cheek which the others noticed too and took it as their cue to speak.

"We are always here for you. And always will be. Just don't forget that." Mo said. Olivia smiled just a little and wiped her tears away as Mo laid her hand on her arm and rubbed it slightly.

"If there is anything you want to talk about, feel free to speak... If not, it's alright. You don't have to if you don't want to." Charlie said and all of them were still staring at her.

"Thank you, guys." Olivia looked up and slowly turned to everyone of them while talking softly. Well, you could also call it whispering. "I know that this is hard for you too. And I understand if you don't understand. But I'll try to explain. She sighed and faced the ground again. "It's the fear that creeps me out. The fear of the future. The unknown that is going to happen. And I don't know what I will do." She became quiet. All of them were quiet. You could probably hear the sounds of the nature on a sunny and nice day. Singing birds; the slightly wind through the grass, the flowers and the trees; the barking dogs not far away; a police siren from a police car which was driving in the opposite direction. All the hidden sounds you could hear in the quietest moment of Lemonade Mouth band history.

"I think it's normal to have a fear of the future. We all have that but in kind of a different way. You know, I'm afraid that I won't finish school with you guys. And what my parents would think of me if I didn't." Stella said.

"Everyone has their own package of problems to carry around with them through life but that doesn't have to mean that you can't get what you want. We will all stay together and we will be happy. I swear it by my life." Charlie's words touched her, touched everyone of them. Who knew he could be so wise.

"Me too. I've got a good feeling for us." Scott said. The rest agreed too and somehow they cheered Olivia up. She still was afraid but she knew everyone is and the band will be by her side forever. Maybe not in public but they are a family that stays together in good and bad.

They continued to talk about other things, like school, the festival or the plans about going on tour. It was a nice atmosphere filled with spontaneous laughters and funny remarks. It couldn't be a better day in this situation. That's what all of them thought.

When it was getting late Mo and Scott decided to leave since otherwise Mo's dad would get angry and Scott would be in trouble. Charlie left too after his mom had called and begged him to come home for school. That left the three of them. Stella, Wen and Olivia. Nobody was speaking and Stella could fell the tension in the air. Wen and Olivia needed time to sort a few things out. They hadn't spent time together for a week and they hadn't talked too. Well, and Stella was just uncomfortable.

"I better leave too." She excused herself and left the two lovebirds alone. Olivia didn't look at Wen while he stared at her trying to get into her head which seemed to be impossible. Wen cleared his throat after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I think I'll head home too." He stood up but wasn't really sure about leaving. He didn't want to leave. Olivia stood up too and Wen took a few steps towards her so that he stood in front of her.

He tried to gave her a weak smile but failed. Then he lifted up his hand slowly and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Both of them knew what would happen next as they leaned in.

The kiss was what both of them needed the most at this time. The proximity. It felt like they had drifted apart over the last week and they missed each other. But being the shy type of person (more or less), they didn't do anything, just waiting for something to happen.

The sweet kiss in the beginning now turned into a passionate make out session as Wen pulled her closer by her waist, leaving his hand right there and as Olivia swung her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

She closed the door behind her as she stepped onto the porch with Wen. He had a big grin on his face, remembering the events in the backyard. Olivia's face was slightly red from the hear of the kiss and because of her constant shyness.

"So... Goodnight." Wen said.

"Goodnight."

"Before I'll forget: I wanted to ask if you have time tomorrow." Wen shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans while waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. What about gram?" She looked worried.

"We could hang out here. I mean, if that's ok with you. I just want to spend some time with you."

"Sure." She said smiling and stood on her tiptoes to give him a short but meaningful goodnight kiss before she went inside the house smiling like an idiot.


End file.
